The Angel That Use To Cry
by NekoSan20196
Summary: "This is a story of an angel that use to cry..."


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, es de nadie más y nadie menos que de Himaruya-sensei, pero el poema del final, al igual que esta historia me pertenecen por completo.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna

* * *

"_This is the story of an angel that uses to cry…"_

Era un hermoso ángel, criatura divina de preciosas alas blancas, puras, de precioso cabello rubio cenizo y misteriosos ojos verde jade.

* * *

Lo vi un día que caminaba por las calles de Londres. Hacía un fuerte frío y algo me decía que comenzaría a llover. Miré el cielo, el clima de esa ciudad me mataba, me sentía un pájaro atrapado en una jaula de grises nubes de invierno, extrañaba Washington DC, mi lugar de nacimiento y donde mi hogar está, o al menos estaba, e incluso, a veces dudo si alguna vez tuve un hogar en esas tierras ahora tan lejanas y que me causaban tanta nostalgia.

Llegué al que ahora consideraba mi nuevo hogar, mi casa, mi refugio de la fuerte tormenta que se avecinaba afuera. Miré por la ventana, soltando un suspiro que empañó la ventana. Miré mi propio reflejo empañado por el vapor de mi aliento, mis ojos azules que antes brillaban como zafiros casi no tenían vida, solo ojeras bajo estos, me veía demacrado y sin saber porque, como si la vida se me escapara en cada suspiro, cuando empañaba el vidrio de la ventana.

Miré la calle, donde un torrencial, al cual los ingleses llamaban "lluvia tempranera", caía del cielo como si fuera un castigo sin nombre ni culpable. Miré las nubes sobre mi casa.

"_It's too cold outside for angels to fly"_

Esas palabras resonaban en mi mente, atormentándola ligeramente sin razón alguna.

* * *

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no notó cuando la puerta de su casa se abrió y cerró tras él. Como gotas de lluvia caían a su exquisito piso de madera y lo mojaban, creando eternas marcas. Lo confundió con su imaginación ese olor a viejo, te negro y naturaleza que comenzaba a inundar la sala donde estaba parado frente a la ventana que daba a la calle. No se puso a pensar que alguien estaba tras él cuando sintió un cálido soplo en sus ya no tan dorados cabellos. Siguió mirando la calle, perdido en sus pensamientos. Es cuando siente un aire que lo sacude y ve una pluma, pura y blanca, caer sobre el negro café que estaba bebiendo cuando se voltea a mirar tras él.

- ¿Quién eres? – susurró, mirando al ser alado frente a él.

- Soy un ángel sin nombre ni hogar. – susurró este, estirando sus alas lastimadas, puras plumas blancas manchadas con sangre rojiza, destruyendo la pureza de la vida del ser celestial.

- Eres igual a mí, solo que yo no soy un ángel. – respondió el muchacho de ojos azules, mirando a la criatura frente a él, embelesado.

- Un hombre sin nombre ni hogar.

- Y un ángel caído del cielo que no tiene nombre.

"_That's why I'm going to stay inside your house until the sun comes out and I can fly, with you…"_

- ¿Cómo es que no tienes nombre? – susurró el ángel, consternado.

- No lo recuerdo ni necesito hacerlo.

- Y esas cadenas en tu cuello. – dijo, señalando los metálicos objetos sobre el gris polo del oji azul.

-Son recuerdos de una guerra de la que no tengo memoria. – dijo, tomándolas entre sus manos.

- ¿Qué dicen? – dudó el ángel.

- No salen nombres, solo fechas y dos As. – explicó el americano.

- Bien, nuestros nombres tendrán una A al inicio, ¿pero que hay de lo que viene después?

- ¿Qué tal si yo te doy tu nombre y tu el mío? – preguntó el oji azul, con un ánimo que desconocía, o que en realidad había perdido hace mucho tiempo.

- Entonces nuestros nombres tendrían que tener un significado.- dice el ángel, devolviéndole las cadenas al otro hombre.

- No necesariamente, pero quiero que suenen a gloria, porque si estoy vivo después de esta guerra, es porque la ganamos. – le responde el oji azul, tomando las placas y cogiendo una para colgarla a su cuello y dejar la otra en su mano.

- ¿Cómo sabes que la guerra ganada es de gloria? Mi reino ganó la guerra contra Satanás, pero mírame aquí, manchado de sangre y sin poder volar. – duda el de ojos verdes, no muy convencido.

- Es lo que quiero creer, que fue una guerra de gloria y no de rendición y perdición, como es la guerra contra el diablo. – mira la placa con la "A" inscrita, se le ocurren unas ideas.

- Entonces tu nombre ha de ser el de una criatura optimista, de esperanza y luz. Tu nombre será Alfred, que significa "la nobleza protectora". – dice, como dictando una sentencia no de muerte, sino de vida.

- Y tu nombre, será Arthur, como el antiguo rey que gobernó estas tierras. – dice el de ojos azules, los cuales brillan con la idea de un nombre.

- Es nombre significa mucho más que eso, Arthur, es el protector de la constelación de la Osa Mayor, y el rey que gobernaba en la guerra y en la paz. – explica, le gusta su nombre, lo que significa.

- Entonces te queda bien, Arthur. Pero algo nos falta. – dice Alfred, mirando su taza de café negro, la pluma no se ha teñido de la vital sustancia.

- ¿Qué cosa? – duda el ángel de nombre celta.

- Necesitamos tener un apellido. – le contesta el de cabellos dorados sol.

- ¿De dónde eres? ¿Lo recuerdas? Tu lugar de origen. – mira la pluma, la saca de la taza y la contempla.

- Sé que soy de Estados Unidos, de Washington DC, exactamente, no recuerdo mi infancia, ni mis padres o si tenía hermanos. Pero siento nostalgia de mi hogar. – le explica, sin dejar de mirar la pluma, un aire fuera de lugar la mese entre los dedos marfil del ángel.

- Entonces tu apellido ha de tener relación con tu lugar de origen, uno común, pero tu segundo nombre será de significado. Alfred, Alfred F. Jones. – dice, soltando la pluma y viendo como esta se pegaba a la ventana empañada con sus reflejos en ella.

- ¿Y qué significa la F? – duda, mirando la pluma, la coge con cuidado, ha dejado una marca que se borra con su respirar.

- La F, tiene un significado oculto, si te lo digo, perderá su misterio y especialidad. – le explica, pliega sus alas adoloridas.

- Entonces yo tampoco conozco mi segundo nombre, será un misterio hasta para mí, y eso lo hace especial. - susurra, mira las alas del ángel, plegadas y con tinta de sangre.

- ¿Has pensado en mi apellido? – pregunta el ángel, cerrando los ojos, se siente cansado.

- Un ángel no tiene lugar de origen, más que el cielo, por lo que tu apellido tendrá que ver con esta tierra donde nos encontramos hoy. Kirkland, serás Arthur Kirkland. – dice, toma un sorbo de café, sabe a sangre, deja la taza a un costado.

- Suenan a gloria. – murmura, abre los ojos, brillan un poco más.

- Son de gloria. – le responde, mira por la ventana, ve el reflejo del ángel, mirándolo.

- La lluvia ha parado. – se acerca al hombre y mira también por la ventana.

- ¿Echarás a volar? – duda el muchacho.

- No. – responde.

- ¿Por qué?

- No quiero volver.

- ¿Al cielo?

- Al sufrimiento, el cielo es divino, pero yo ya no pertenezco ahí.

- ¿Eres acaso un demonio?

- No, pero seré un ángel caído con el tiempo.

- ¿Qué hiciste?

- No lo recuerdo, solo sé mi sentencia.

- Entonces quédate aquí, que hace mucho frío en las calles de Londres.

- Aquí me quedaré, como protector de la Osa Mayor.

- Y yo seré la noble protección.

- Cierra los ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Vivirás.

- ¿Y tú?

- No puedo morir.

- Entonces...

- Recordarás tu nombre y apellidos, sabrás que alguien te lo dio y que ese alguien te protege. Ese alguien seré yo, pero no me recordarás a mí.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Tengo mis razones.

* * *

"_This is the story of an angel that uses to cry…_

_He was so sad, so sad, that he give a name to a man…_

_The man life in peace without remembering the name of the angel…_

_The name that he give to him…_

_It's too cold outside for angels to fly, he cries_

_But I am not longer an angel, he said_

_An angel that cries the dots of water in the window_

_Of the man that use to cry too_

_Don't remember the name of the angel_

_That he is now a fallen one_

_Looking for your safe, as your guardian_

_Looking for your happiness, as a king_

_That man died years ago_

_Now he is looking for the fallen one_

_Don't look in heaven, he is not there_

_But in the house where he give your name"_

_ **Francesca D.**_

* * *

Review?


End file.
